Una Flor Arrancada
by ayameneko
Summary: OC En mitad de una misión, la flor de Konoha es secuestrada por Akatsuki. ¿Qué le deparará el destino a nuestro pequeño lirio?
1. Una Flor Arrancada

_Konnichiwaaaa Fanficteros!!!!_

_Perdonad la demora en serio nnU Es que, con la cantidad de examenes que me ponen ultimamente y si a Doña Inspiracion se le ocurre venir, como que no puedo escribir T.T_

_Pensareis... ¿Y Dark Love? Bueno... la próxima vez intentaré actualizar ese fic pero... puff como que me he quedado sin inspiración y me apetecía más crear este ya que ya conozco todos los detalles sobre Akatsuki y, al estar más documentada como que aumentará la calidad¿no?_

_Aviso de que incluiré mi OC... Puede que os guste, puede que no. Pero a mi me gusta incluirme en mis propias historias como dije anteriormente..._

_Cada capítulo será subido cada Domingo (semanalmente, si es que no me retraso por alguna razón...)_

_Bien! Os dejo que leais en paz _

_Ja-ne!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Una flor arrancada**_

Una sombra se deslizó ágilmente entre los pasillos. Apenas podía verse el largo cabello del color del azabache ondeando elegantemente, acompasando sus sigilosos pasos. Nada ni nadie podían verla ni percibirla, era ligera como el aire, escondiéndose por las esquinas en el momento justo para que nadie consiguiera avistarla. Ni siquiera el suelo empedrado que se extendía ante sus pies emitía un solo sonido que pudiese delatarla. Caminaba con soltura, ni demasiado deprisa ni demasiado lento, aunque aquel ritmo comenzaba a impacientarla ya que ella era de las que pasaban a la acción a la mínima oportunidad.

Aún así, aún no entendía por qué había aceptado aquella misión suicida. Bueno, en realidad no había tenido más remedio ya que ella era una simple gennin y habían sido órdenes de su sensei: el ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi. Lo que no entendía era por qué a la gran Hokage, Tsunade, se le había ocurrido la "grandiosa idea" de mandar a dos gennin, una chunnin y un Jounnin a una misión de tal calibre: liberar al Jinchuuriki que en su interior guardaba a Shukaku, el demonio de una cola de las garras de los Akatsuki, una organización de los criminales más peligrosos de toda la historia.

"Debería haber enviado a un equipo de ANBU como mínimo…" Pensaba con inquietud. "Esta misión se nos queda grande…"

Se supone que debía encontrar el cuarto donde tenían encerrado al Jinchuuriki e informar a Kakashi mediante su transmisor. "Una tarea fácil" habían dicho… sino fuera porque aquella guarida estaba custodiada por los criminales más peligrosos de toda la historia.

De pronto, la joven paró en seco con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y sus hermosos ojos castaños abiertos desmesuradamente mirando hacia el frente. No podía creerlo. Sencillamente era imposible.

Y sin embargo allí estaba. Mirándola con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos celestes brillando con astucia y curiosidad. Su pelo, rubio cual oro, era largo y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta que le daba cierto toque de… ¿elegancia? Sin embargo, lo peor eran sus ropas, que confirmaban el horror de la joven, una larga túnica negra con nubes de color rojo estampadas en ella.

Un miembro de Akatsuki…

Un criminal de Rango S…

Y la había descubierto.

¿Pero cómo? Ella había hecho todo lo posible por pasar inadvertida, había empleado las técnicas más sutiles para disimular sus ruidos y su propio chakra. Estaba segurísima de que nadie podía advertir su presencia. Y sin embargo…

El Akatsuki comenzó a caminar hacia la joven con paso calmado, sin prisa, y con una divertida sonrisa adornando su joven rostro.

Ella no esperó a que su descubridor la alcanzara. Rápida como el rayo, dio media vuelta y echó a correr en busca de un posible escondite, en busca de la huida… El terror la estaba carcomiendo por dentro y sentía como si sus pasos se ralentizaran poco a poco.

El joven la seguía muy de cerca…

Podía oír sus apresurados pasos…

Podía sentir su agitada respiración…

No quería quedarse allí para comprobar lo que haría con ella si la alcanzaba.

Un agudo dolor traspasó su hombro en ese momento. La kunoichi apretó los dientes intentando reprimir un alarido de dolor y se miró la zona afectada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver un afilado kunai que le había traspasado por completo el hombro, sin embargo siguió corriendo con desesperación.

-Ka… ¡Kakashi-sensei…! –murmuró intentando llamar a su sensei a través del intercomunicador. Sin embargo, este no contestaba y el corazón de la joven se encogió de terror-. ¡Kakashi-sensei¡Contésteme, por favor!

Entonces, la carrera terminó, una red cayó del techo y sintió su cuerpo caer al suelo bajo la pesada maraña de cuerdas que la rodeaban en un agarre del que le sería imposible escapar.

Se revolvió, desesperada, intentando buscar la salida de aquella tupida red que se agarraba a ella como miles de serpientes enardecidas. Un agudo chillido brotó de su garganta cuando sintió que alguien se echaba sobre ella, agarrándola por los hombros para mantenerla inmóvil sobre el frío suelo empedrado.

-¡Tú…! –murmuró entonces. La joven lo miró con la ira reflejada en sus ojos de color castaño, sin embargo el Akatsuki no se amedrentó, sino que fijó sus ojos en los de ella.

Parecía haberla reconocido…

¿Pero cómo?

No había tiempo para buscar respuestas, intentó golpear al joven con su mano diestra pero este apretó aún más sus hombros contra el suelo, provocando que el kunai se clavara más en su piel y que cerrara los ojos debido al dolor.

-¡S… Suéltame! –murmuró con voz entrecortada.

Él rió divertido.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que haría una cosa así? –mientras decía esto, fue liberando a la joven de la red que la aprisionaba pero sin dejarla ir, sujetando su hombro herido contra el suelo para después posar un afilado kunai sobre su cuello.

Apenas unas centésimas de segundo después, un ruido los alertó. El ruido de algo que… ¿se arrastraba?

El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras volvía a retorcerse bajo el agarre de su agresor, sin embargo este aumentó la presión con la que sujetaba el filo del arma contra su cuello aún más, de forma que un fino hilo de sangre resbalara por su pálida piel.

-¡Eh, Sasori no Danna! –gritó el rubio entonces hacia un lugar al cual la kunoichi no podía mirar debido a su incómoda posición.

Sin embargo sabía de antemano que no era amigo. Que estaba en una situación de lo más peligrosa. Que estaba en peligro de muerte…

Y que estaba sola.

-¿Quién es esa? –oyó decir por detrás de ella, una voz grave y severa que no parecía pertenecer a un tipo que tolerase demasiado las bromas.

-No lo sé, la vi husmear por los pasillos como una culebra. Parecía estar buscando algo –comentó con aparente interés.

La joven se encogió sobre si misma. Sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría en ese momento y comenzó a cargar chakra en su brazo preparándose para el momento.

-Deidara… yo que tú tendría cuidado con esa chica… -comentó el recién llegado con una ligera nota de interés que a la joven no le pasó desapercibida-. Podría llegar a ser peligrosa.

Deidara lo miró sin comprender, pero después asintió con una sonrisa mientras se apartaba de la joven con ligereza. Esta aprovechó el momento para volver a ponerse en pie pero un pinchazo en el cuello la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, temblando.

Estaba paralizada.

La habían drogado.

La visión se le nublaba por momentos.

Los párpados le pesaban cada vez más.

Todo comenzaba a oscurecerse ante ella.

Intentó resistirse ferozmente contra aquel súbito sopor pero la droga que le habían inoculado era demasiado poderosa para sus débiles forcejeos. Después de unos segundos más, la joven cayó en brazos de un sonriente Deidara que contemplaba su presa con creciente curiosidad.

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el día –le recriminó Sasori-. No podemos hacer esperar al líder.

Deidara rió para sus adentros y después siguió a su compañero, cargándose a la delicada joven sobre su hombro con una facilidad asombrosa.

"Delicada como una flor…" Pensó para sus adentros con una triunfante sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Y hasta aquí el prólogo _

_Sí, ya sé que es corto pero un prólogo no acostumbra a ser extenso no?_

_Espero que os haya gustado _

_Cualquier duda, indicación, consejo, queja... podéis comunicármelo facilmente _

_Y... si dejan reviews como que me motivan a seguir escribiendo xP_


	2. Dime tu Nombre

_Me retrasé un día¡gomen! _

_Es que me han puesto una barbaridad de examenes y apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir T.T_

_Respuesta a los reviews recibidos:_

_**Kimiyu: **Me alegro que te gustara La chica es el OC como dije que pondría en el anterior capítulo xP Aquí ya digo más cosas de ella._

_**Haruhi-Haruno: **Muchas gracias Aunque la chica no era Sakura ni mucho menos :S Siento la confusión que he podido crear pero creo recordar que dije que la joven tenía el pelo negro y largo y los ojos castaños... Muchas gracias por leerme _

_**SabakunoSakura182: **Gracias por pasarte por mi fic Y de nada porpasarme por el tuyo xDD Es que el DeiSaku me encanta ¬ Lástima que haya tan pocos fics de esta pareja ..._

_Y con esto... Os dejo que sigais leyendo Espero que os guste!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**I. Dime tu nombre**_

Los ojos de Kakashi se cerraron pesadamente y su cuerpo comenzó a caer al suelo con pesadez. Por suerte, Sakura llegó a tiempo de evitar que cayera sobre la tierra que se extendía por debajo de él. El cuerpo de su maestro estaba repleto de múltiples rasguños, cortes y demás heridas producidas por un afilado kunai. Sin embargo, el dolor físico que sentía no podía compararse con el dolor psíquico.

Quizás por eso, quizás porque ya estaba inconsciente, Kakashi no pudo oír que, a través de su intercomunicador, una joven intentaba desesperadamente entablar contacto con él.

"-Ka… ¡Kakashi-sensei…! . . . ¡Kakashi-sensei!¡Contésteme, por favor…!"

Ante él, con una media sonrisa cargada de cinismo, se alzaba el enemigo más poderoso con el que había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse: Uchiha Itachi. Sus ojos habían adquirido el color de la escarlata y tres aspas negras rodeaban su pupila, el Mangekyou Sharingan que acababa de emplear contra el joven de cabellos plateados, desapareció en unos segundos, volviendo a su color natural: negros como la más oscura de las noches.

Una oscuridad en la que no había cabida para palabras como piedad.

Los ojos de Sakura, verdes como las esmeraldas, se clavaron relampagueantes en los de Itachi, quien contemplaba los intentos de la joven por mantener a su sensei en pie pese a que este ya estaba inconsciente. Elegantemente, Itachi ladeó la cabeza para contemplar a su compañero de equipo, un hombre alto y fornido con un extraño tono de piel azulado y tres ranuras debajo de sus maliciosos ojos, pareciendo branquias. Cualquier que lo hubiera visto diría que parecía un tiburón.

-Kisame –murmuró perezosamente-. Acaba ya con tu juego, no tenemos todo el día.

El aludido esbozó una sádica sonrisa mientras contemplaba a su presa, un joven alto de cabellos rubios y ojos chispeantes de color azul que lo miraban con furia contenida desde el suelo mientras se agarraba un hombro con una mueca de dolor.

-Está bien, está bien… –respondió mientras alzaba la enorme espada ante él y la descargaba sobre el cuerpo del joven.

Por suerte Sakura llegó a tiempo para cargar con su compañero al hombro como había echo con Kakashi y desparecer de allí como buena kunoichi que era.

Interiormente agradeció a Tsunade a que la hubiera enseñado a usar la fuerza ya que, sino hubiese aprendido, no hubiera podido con los dos cuerpos ella sola.

Kisame guardó la espada de nuevo, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Vaya, se nos escapó de nuevo el chico-kyuubi –comentó casi divertido.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos con impasibilidad mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria, de camino a la guarida Akatsuki.

Había mucho trabajo que hacer con el Shukaku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron con lentitud.

Apenas lograba recordar qué era lo que le había sucedido, un fuerte dolor de cabeza así se lo impedía, junto con la sensación de que el mundo le daba vueltas.

Todo estaba oscuro. Tanto, que era imposible ver más allá de unos pocos metros por delante. Una oscuridad tan profunda que se le calaba en los huesos como un viento helado dejando en ella una sensación de temor difícil de controlar. La oscuridad siempre le había dado miedo. Desde pequeña.

Intentó moverse para despejar su anublada mente pero algo se lo impidió. Extrañada intentó apoyar las manos en el suelo pero descubrió horrorizada que las tenía atadas a la espalda. Sus piernas estaban en las mismas condiciones: la habían atado los tobillos fuertemente para evitar que escapara.

-Ya has despertado, umh –comentó divertida una voz por delante de ella.

La aludida gruñó por lo bajo se revolvió intentando buscar una posición más cómoda con la que poder vislumbrar el rostro de su captor, el cual quedaba camuflado por las sombras que lo rodeaban.

-¿Quién eres y qué demonios quieres de mi?

El desconocido aguardó unos segundos antes de contestar. En su mente, la joven casi pudo imaginar ver cómo enarcaba una ceja al oír la brusca pregunta de su presa.

-¿No te andas con chiquitas, eh? –pareció sonreír él.

La joven entrecerró los ojos con furia contenida. ¿Acaso se estaba riendo de ella? De pronto le pareció oír los pasos del joven acercándose a ella.

-Puedes llamarme Deidara –prosiguió mientras se acuclillaba para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura. La chica tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa.

Pelo rubio.

Recogido en una coleta alta.

El flequillo tapando unos de sus herm… ojos celestes…

-Sobre nuestros planes… eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a otra persona ya que yo sólo cumplo órdenes –sonrió-. Y ya que estamos¿por qué no me dices tu nombre?

Sin embargo sólo obtuvo una furibunda mirada como respuesta.

Deidara suspiró con fastidio y volvió a levantarse. Comenzó a alejarse de ella, sumiéndola de nuevo en aquella oscuridad que tanto la aterraba. Inconscientemente, se acurrucó aún más, como si intentara empequeñecerse.

Un pequeño sollozo llegó a los oídos del joven cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la sala donde estaba encerrada la joven. Sin saber ni siquiera por qué, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y ladeó levemente la cabeza para contemplar a la chica que yacía unos metros por delante de él, hecha un ovillo y convulsionándose ligeramente y luchando por reprimir las lágrimas que acudían inexorables a sus castaños ojos.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos un momento y después abandonó el lugar sin más.

Tenía que averiguar algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué has hecho qué?!!!! –gritó un enfurecido joven de cabellos rubios a su compañera de equipo, la cual había retrocedido temerosamente al descubrir que, los anteriores cristalinos ojos de su amigo -azules como el mar- se habían vuelto de un color rojo sangre que solo podía indicar una cosa.

El kyuubi lo estaba dominando.

-Naruto… -comenzó a murmurar, intentando apaciguarlo-. No teníamos elección… Vosotros dos estabais muy mal heridos y yo no habría podido sola contra Itachi y Kisame…

Naruto apretó los puños, intentando dominar la creciente ira que tensaba el ambiente a su alrededor. La mano de su sensei se posó sobre su hombro.

-Tranquilízate, Naruto –comenzó a decir con suavidad-. Sabes que Sakura tiene raz…

-¡¿Pero qué hay de Ayame?! –interrumpió el joven con un movimiento brusco para que apartara la mano de él y poder encararlo. Sabía que era su superior, sabía que aquello podía costarle muy caro, pero no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que su otra compañera de equipo estaba en graves aprietos-. ¡Ella está allí dentro y podría pasarle cualquier cosa¿¡Es que no lo comprendéis?!

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para salir de aquel embrollo sin que Naruto no cargara contra él como una auténtica fiera.

-Sabemos lo que sientes Naruto. A nosotros también nos preocupa la seguridad de Ayame. Por eso debemos volver a Konoha en busca de refuerzos, nosotros tres no somos rivales para Akatsuki, y lo sabes. Sobre todo tú que eres al que buscan.

El aludido dejó caer la cabeza con resentimiento, parecía haber atendido a razones.

Cerca de allí, escondido detrás de unos árboles, un joven de cabellos rubios como el Sol había escuchado toda la conversación que habían mantenido nuestros personajes. Una sonrisa se había dibujado en su joven rostro.

-Conque Ayame¿eh? –murmuró para sus adentros mientras volvía sobre sus pasos, sigiloso como una sombra.

Sólo había acudido al lugar para averiguar el nombre de la joven pero de paso, había obtenido una información mucho más valiosa: la ubicación del Kyuubi.

-Ayame… Umh… Con razón es tan delicada como una flor…

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Aclaraciones: El nombre de Ayame en japonés significa "Flor de Iris" o "Flor de Lirio" de ahí el significado floral de la frase xD_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo Sí, ya sé que era corto pero es que apenas me queda tiempo de escribir T.T_

_Cualquier sugerencia, queja, comentario, consejo para mejorar... será bien recibido _

_Muchas gracias por leer!!_


	3. Destino

Weeee!! He llegado a la fecha a tiempooo! XD aplauso por parte del público

Por lo que he podido comrobar, este fic está teniendo bastante éxito para mi sorpresa o.o Y me alegro de que sea asi!

Respuesta a los reviews:

**_Kimiyu:_ **_Me alegro mucho que te guste Y ten por segro que los eguire porque me he esta gustando hasta a mi xDD_

_**Haruhi-Haruno: **Pues si te digo la verdad, me había olvidado de Sai xDDD Puede que en un futuro lo añada _

_**Sabakunosakura182: **Aqui tienes la conti xD Por cierto, sigue con tu fic que me has viciado! XD_

_Ahora os dejo que sigais leyendo _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**II. **__**Destino**_

Deidara hincó una rodilla en el suelo y agachó la cabeza con respeto. Frente a él, apenas una sombra se recortaba contra la oscuridad, imponente. Pese a la penumbra que los rodeaba, los perlinos ojos del Líder relucían amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí, Deidara? –preguntó con rudeza, clavando su mirada de muerte en aquel joven que se inclinaba ante con respeto… y una pizca de temor.

-He encontrado al Kyuubi, Líder –contestó simplemente.

Unos segundos de tenso silencio cayeron sobre el joven, quien entrecerró los ojos pero no osó levantar la mirada en ningún momento.

-¿No lo has traído contigo?

-Hubiese sido un suicidio, mi señor. Le acompañaban el ninja copia y la joven aprendiz de Tsunade –Deidara dejó de hablar, esperando una reacción por parte del Líder; una señal, una orden… Pero nada ocurrió, se mantenía por encima de él, esperando a que terminara su informe-. Pero sé otra forma de atraparlo, señor.

Él permaneció en silencio. Como la estatua de un dios que se alza sobre los que le adoran y rezan. Él escuchaba, pero no intervenía.

Después de todo era un dios.

-Yo… -Deidara comenzaba a titubear, aquel silencio le turbaba-. Encontré a una joven espiando por nuestros parajes…

-¿Una chica? –le interrumpió de golpe, entrecerrando los ojos con impasibilidad.

-Parece ser que acompañaba a Naruto y además –sonrió para sus adentros-, parece estar muy decidido a recuperarla.

-Ya veo lo que intentas, Deidara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en otra zona de la guarida, Ayame yacía todavía en el suelo. Aún no la habían liberado de sus ataduras y sus miembros comenzaban a entumecerse debido a la falta de movimiento.

Aún así, la joven permanecía con los ojos cerrados. No podía llegar a dormirse pero por lo menos descansaba la vista… y no la concentraba en la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Sin embargo, volvió a abrirlos con lentitud cuando oyó el ruido de las bisagras chirriando al abrirse de nuevo la puerta de la celda en la que residía.

La única barrera que le impedía obtener su libertad.

Pero no fue Deidara el que entró por ella, sino dos figuras altas cuyas siluetas se recortaban contra la cegadora luz del exterior, provocando que Ayame tuviera que entrecerrar los ojos con dolor.

-Vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí…? –Comentó una de ellas con sorna, mientras cerraba la puerta –sumiendo de nuevo la sala en la densa oscuridad del principio, cosa que Ayame agradeció ya que sus ojos ya comenzaban a echar en falta la ausencia de luz.

-Sólo es una mocosa –comentó la segunda silueta, sin duda fastidiada-. Vamos, Hidan, quiero cobrar el dinero…

-¡Por Jashin¡Deja el dinero por una vez y vamos a divertirnos un poco!

Ayame se removió inquieta mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido de exasperación. No sabía lo que querían aquellos tipos de ella pero algo le decía que no le apetecía saberlo.

¿Pero podría defenderse estando en aquellas condiciones?

Hidan se acercó peligrosamente a ella, de forma que entró en el campo de visión de la joven: se trataba de un hombre alto y musculoso de pelo plateado peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos, de un color sorprendentemente violetas, buscaron los de Ayame, quien hacía todo lo posible por alejarse de aquel tipo.

-No te esfuerces, nenita… –murmuró mientras la agarraba del cabello para obligarla a acercarse a él hasta que sus rostros quedaron separados por apenas unos centímetros.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo! -Gruñó ella. Sus castaños ojos comenzaron a relucir con furia pero Hidan se limitó a esbozar una sádica sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios con sumo interés.

Las manos del Akatsuki comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de la joven sin ningún tipo de inhibición. Ayame intentó gritar o golpear de alguna manera a su captor pero este unió sus labios a los de ella, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas.

Sin embargo, apenas unos segundos después, Hidan retrocedió con una exclamación de dolor y llevándose una mano a los labios. Como defensa, Ayame se los había mordido de tal forma que ahora la sangre corría por ellos hasta llegar a la barbilla para después caer al suelo con un ligero goteo.

-Maldita zorra… -gruñó en voz baja mirando a la joven con la ira contenida, quien había agachado la cabeza dejando que finos mechones de cabello cayeran sobre su rostro, ocultándolo.

Por detrás de este, se oyó a la segunda persona reírse por lo bajo ante el espectáculo. Aunque comenzaba a perder la paciencia…

Sin embargo, Hidan no parecía haberse contentado con eso ya que se lanzó de nuevo contra la joven, quien comenzó a lanzar alaridos de dolor y terror al sentir las manos del joven intentando arrebatarle las ropas.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? –resonó entonces una furiosa voz desde la puerta.

Hidan detuvo sus intentos y se levantó mientras arreglaba sus plateados cabellos, que habían quedado despeinados por los forcejeos de la joven, quien temblaba en el suelo mientras sus hombros se convulsionaban de vez en cuando en sollozos silenciosos.

-Siempre aguando la fiesta¿eh, Deidara?

La joven no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al oír el nombre del rubio. Sin embargo, este no estaba para bromas: sus celestes ojos se habían entrecerrado con furia y apretaba los puños en su intento de arremeter contra Hidan.

Ya había visto muchas veces aquel tipo de escena: Hidan violando a jóvenes secuestradas por Akatsuki para asesinarlas de formas inconcebibles para después ofrecerlas como sacrificio a Jashin. Sin embargo…

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto que fuera el turno de Ayame?

-El líder ha ordenado que la mantengamos con vida, Hidan –murmuró tras haber respirado hondo varias veces, intentando calmarse. Sin embargo había algo dentro de él que le pedía a gritos que explotara el cuerpo de Hidan-. Deja ya de propasarte.

Debía ser eso… Sí, era eso, únicamente son las órdenes del líder lo que le provocaba aquel sentimiento…

Hidan resopló con indignación para después lanzar una mirada furibunda a la joven que yacía a su lado. Aún temblaba.

Antes de salir junto a su compañero se pudo oír cómo el joven del pelo plateado murmuraba varios improperios dirigidos contra el líder de Akatsuki y cierto rubio de ojos azules.

Deidara iba a salir de la celda también, pero un sollozo por detrás de él lo detuvo.

No podía soportarlo más…

Suspiró con cansancio y se acercó lentamente a la joven, quien se encogió de terror al notar la presencia del rubio. Sin embargo, este se dedicó únicamente a colocar las ropas de la joven, que habían quedado parcialmente desprendidas de su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? –Deidara se sorprendió a si mismo al formular la pregunta. ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba por un rehén?

Ayame no respondió, seguía con la cabeza hundida, mirando a un punto del suelo sin llegar a verlo. No quería admitirlo pero le debía una a Deidara. Si no fuera por él…

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, estremeciéndola por completo.

Sin embargo no se esperaba la reacción del rubio, quien la había alzado con delicadeza para después abrazarla con fuerza contra él.

Ayame cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de este, desatando así su desahogo, Deidara no parecía tener malas intenciones con ella y le permitía desahogarse pero… ¿no se supone que él era el enemigo?

¿Qué estaba haciendo llorando en el hombro de quien le había arrebatado su libertad?

Sin embargo, no estaba en condiciones de protestar.

Minutos más tarde, el joven se separó bruscamente de ella y le desató los tobillos con un rápido movimiento.

-El líder quiere verte –aclaró él con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas ante la interrogante mirada de su presa.

Esta, al oír sus palabras, sintió que su corazón se encogía de terror.

Sin embargo no podía escapar del… ¿destino?

Ayame nunca había creído en el destino. Eso de que algo o alguien controlaran su vida… no podía tolerarlo.

Y sin embargo¿qué era lo que estaban haciendo con su vida entonces?

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo _

_Ya sé que este es un poco fuertecillo pero no pude evitarlo :(_

_Aún así espero que os haya gustado _

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja, comentario... Ya sabéis donde encontrarme xDDD_

_Ja-ne!_


End file.
